Brothers
by abbymae7
Summary: A look into Scott and Stiles growing up and dealing with things like Scott's asthma, Scott's dad, Stiles' mom, Stiles panic attacks, and relationships.


**Title: **Brothers

**Fandom: **Teen Wolf

**Summary: **A look into Scott and Stiles growing up and dealing with things like Scott's asthma,Scott's dad, Stiles' mom, Stiles' panic attacks, and relationships. It's very cute but very sad. There's a good amount of Melissa/Sheriff in here because they're just adorable. Mentions of slash, bullying, and character death.

**A/N: **Happy national Scott/Stiles one-shot/baby/cuties/fanfic week! Not really but I love them!

**Words: **3695

* * *

**Brothers**

The seal of the bond between the two boys was almost instantaneous. The cliché was so surreal. Yes, they were connected at the hip from the get-go but there was so much more to their friendship then typical friendships. They were both outcasts. They struggled with their own problems, but each problem only seemed to bring them closer. It was like the universe coerced them to be together. Their personalities intertwined together so tightly, and neither ever wanted to let go.

* * *

Stiles walked into his first day of kindergarten with a great big smile on his face. He was thrilled. He couldn't wait to embrace on this new journey into the "big kid" world. Stiles felt small amounts of nervousness washing over him but he simply let them slide off like a raindrop on a window. Stiles entered the room and took a breath. His mother's hand in his own he smiled up at her.

"You sure you're going to be okay Baby?" Stiles mother, Claudia, asked him ducking down to his level. Stiles squeezed her hand and kissed her check innocently.

"I'm going to be fine Mommy. I love you," Stiles said placing their interlaced hands on his heart and then on hers. "But it's time for you to go." A single, salty tear sank down Claudia's check as she let go of her little boy's hand.

"You're going to have an amazing day. I'll see you at three," Claudia said exiting the room slowly. She watched as Stiles waved goodbye and then turned around into a world where Claudia couldn't be there with him every minute of the day. He was in a world where Claudia couldn't be at his side soothing him when he was upset, coddling over him as he played with his toys, making sure he was safe from anything and anyone. Claudia had to let go of her baby.

Stiles looked around the classroom with such excitement. There were so many kids, so many new friends. Stiles looked around for an empty seat. There were almost no empty seats but Stiles managed to find one near the front. Stiles was so excited to learn and wanted to be front and center. Stiles took the green chair at the little round table in the front because all the other colors were already taken.  
"Hello," Stiles chirped sweetly to the children sitting in the chairs. "I'm Stiles."

"Hi, I'm Awison," replied the little girl in the yellow chair. She was missing both of her front teeth and Stiles thought she was very cute. Not that he liked her, not at all; he just thought her little voice was so sweet. She had curly hair and Stiles wondered why. His mom's hair was straight and long. Her hair only went a little passed her ears and it was so, so curly. Stiles put her on his new friends list.

"I like your curls Allison," Stiles said watching as the little girl smiled. Stiles noticed that she had dimples, his mom had dimples. This littler girl was defiantly a new friend, no question.

"I like your name," Allison said giggling. "This is my fwiend Wydia," Allison said putting her arm around the little girl's shoulders next to her. The little girl was sitting in the red chair and had on a little pink dress. The girl had curly hair too, and it was fascinating to Stiles. It was the color of the pumpkins his daddy helped him carve every Halloween. The pumpkin haired girl had the most beautiful eyes Stiles had ever seen. Stiles thought she was beautiful.

"Hi Stiles, I'm Lydia," the girl announced proudly. Stiles thought she had the most amazing voice he'd ever heard.

"You're so pretty Lydia," Stiles thought allowed, not embarrassed at all when it came out of his mouth. He wanted the beautiful girl to know she was beautiful, just incase nobody else was telling her. A blush came over Lydia's cheeks and Stiles smiled at her. She smiled back, with dimples just like Allison's.

"Thank you Stiles," Lydia said shyly. Stiles simply nodded in return. Looking around the table he noticed a little boy sitting at the end of the table watching them silently. He looked afraid.

"What's your name?" Stiles asked the both sitting at the end of the table, in the blue chair.

"M'Scott," he said softly, tongue knocking on a wobbly tooth as he spoke. He had a little bit of a lisp but no where near little Allison's. Scott looked down at his lap as he spoke, Stiles didn't get that. Stiles mommy had always told him to talk to someone by looking into their eyes. She said that you could have a whole conversation and never say a word, just with your eyes. Stiles thought his mom was amazing.

"We'll we can all be friends," Stiles declared his voice enlivened. Allison giggle and Lydia nodded a few times, her curls bouncing. "You too Scott, in fact we can all be best friends," Stiles added moving from the green chair to sit in the orange one next to Scott.

"I've never had a best friend before," Scott admitted looking into Stiles eyes. Stiles grinned.

"Well me either, we can be our first best friends," Stiles explained. Scott nodded. Allison and Lydia both watched with smiles as Stiles pulled a paper and purple crayon from the center of the little round table. "Everyone, draw a picture of your new best friend," Stiles told the group. Everyone pulled out a piece of paper and a crayon and got to work.

* * *

Stiles and Scott are best friends. They've been best friends since the first day of kindergarten. It's about a month or two into kindergarten when Stiles first sees Scott having trouble breathing. He called the teacher over and she gave Scott a little plastic box. Scott put the box to his lips and took a deep breath. When he pulled the box away he could breathe again. Stiles felt bad because Scott had starting crying and asking for his mom to come pick him up.

Stiles didn't really know what to do other than put his arm around Scott and tell him it was going to be okay. Scott cried for a little bit while longer but stopped fairly quickly. Stiles was glad, he knew he didn't like seeing his best friend cry. Stiles hated it when people cried, especially people he cared about. Stiles didn't know much, but he knew he cared about Scott.  
Once it got warm enough outside for the class to go outside Scott told Stiles he couldn't play like the other kids could. Stiles didn't understand it but he sat with Scott on the bench anyway and they talked about dinosaurs and animals and rocket ships. They did this everyday.

When they got to third grade, things had changed. Allison and Lydia didn't talk to Scott and Stiles anymore, they hung out with this kid named Jackson and this other kid Danny. They also hung out with this really quiet boy named Isaac who only really ever talked to Jackson, but Stiles didn't pay much attention to him. Stiles was growing and he hated it. Stiles was lanky and tall, liked second tallest kid in the grade. What made it more annoying was his best friend was tiny. Scott was the smallest boy in the class but was taller than Lydia and another little girl named Cora. Stiles felt bad for him because the other boy's would tease him about it. They would also tease them both for sitting on the bench all recess.

One day Scott had enough and told Stiles they could play at recess, that he was better now. Stiles didn't think much of it as they started to play on the jungle gym. About five minutes into their playing Scott started to cough. Stiles immediately stopped and told Scott it was okay to sit on the bench. Scott told Stiles he was fine and they continued to play. No more then a few minutes later Stiles was running to get the teacher.

Scott was wheezing and completely out of breath. Stiles hadn't seen Scott cry since that day in kindergarten. Scott didn't cry when he fell off his bike and smashed into the pavement, he didn't cry when he got stung by a bee, he didn't even cry when he tripped and tumbled down the bottom half of the stairs, but he was crying now. Stiles charged as fast as his long legs could carry him and quickly made his way to Mr. Hale. He told Mr. Hale what was happening and Mr. Hale sent Jackson, since Jackson was the fastest boy in the class, to go get the nurse. Jackson didn't ask any questions as he ran into the building. Mr. Hale and Stiles ran over to Scott, who was choking on his own breath and crying for his mom, his dad, and even for Stiles. Stiles felt his eyes tear up.

Stiles never asked what was wrong with his best friend, he knew that Scott was too embarrassed to tell him, but he figured out most of it on his own. He knew that Scott couldn't breathe as well as he could and he knew that Scott couldn't run and play. But that was just fine with Stiles, what wasn't fine was when Scott did run and play and ended up getting hurt. Stiles watched as Mr. Hale and the schools nurse, who had just arrived, called for an ambulance. Scott reached for Stiles hand and clutched on to it desperately as he struggled for breath, his plastic box not helping his current situation.

The whole play ground had stopped playing and people were either silently watching for away, or had crowded around them. Mr. Hale shooed them away as the paramedics came in. Scott's mom was in the ambulance and as soon as her head popped out Stiles felt himself let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding in. Scott's mom was here, everything was going to be okay. She helped the paramedics put Scott's tiny body into a gurney and they loaded him into the ambulance, attaching an oxygen mask to him. Stiles watched silently as the ambulance drove away with his best friend inside.

This was the first severe asthma attack Scott ever had. He had been released from the hospital that day and was given a stronger prescription. Scott hadn't gone to school the next day; Stiles went over after school and talked to his friend all night. Scott told him all about this asthma. He told Stiles how it was hard for him to breathe sometimes and he couldn't play and run because it was too severe of asthma for him to be like the other kids. Stiles told Scott all about how he didn't like how tall he was. It just sort of came out. Scott had told Stiles his biggest secret, so Stiles returned the favor. Their bond was even stronger after that day.

* * *

Scott's dad had always seemed really nice to Stiles. He would come home at seven every night and tuck Scott in at eight. He was never home in time for dinner but he came home and tell Scott a story. Scott would always tell Scott about his dad's stories. He would tell Scott all about being a police officer and catching the bad guys and Scott thought his dad was superman. But, starting in fifth grade, Scott was having second thoughts.

Scott came to school one morning with bags under his eyes. He was abnormally quiet throughout the day and when recess came around Stiles got him to talk. Scott told Stiles all about how his dad came home last night smelling bad. Scott told Stiles all about how he was yelling at Scott's mom. Scott had been too afraid to fall asleep, worrying about his mom and his dad. Stiles didn't understand exactly but he gave Scott comforting words as Scott dozed off, curled up on the bench.

Looking down at him, Stiles felt bad. Scott was still small and shy. Stiles grew taller but other boys in school grew too, some even taller than Stiles. Scott hadn't grown very much, if any, and Stiles didn't know why. Maybe it was because Scott had asthma. He didn't know, he was too young to know. All he knew was that Scott's house wasn't a nice place for Scott anymore. Stiles invited Scott over every single day. Most days, Scott did come over, but some days he did not.

Stiles told his mom what was going on with Scott, just like he always did. Claudia sat Stiles down and told him that what was going on with Scott was very sad, and that Stiles needed to be a good friend, now more than ever. Stiles already knew that part but nodded and listened as his mother told him that Scott's dad was still a nice man, but that he didn't always act like it. Stiles loved how his mother could see the good in everyone, even when Stiles couldn't. Claudia didn't tell Stiles why Scott's dad did this or what exactly he was doing, only that it made Scott feel sad.

Stiles came to school one day and Scott was smiling. Scott barely ever smiled so Stiles knew something great must have happened.

"My dad is taking me to a big league lacrosse game for my birthday tonight," Scott had told him. Stiles was thrilled for Scott. Scott's dad was sounding like a good guy again. Scott and Stiles talked happily all day about the lacrosse game and how Scott and Stiles would be the coolest lacrosse players ever, if they actually could, or knew how, to play. Later that night Stiles heard a knock on the door. He watched from the top of the steps as Claudia opened the door. In the doorway were Scott and his mom, Melissa. Melissa was crying and it made Stiles feel really upset. Seeing a mom cry was like having a little piece of your heart torn out. Scott wasn't crying, but Stiles knew he was devastated about something. Scott's eyes locked with Stiles' and the little boy made his way up the stairs to where Stiles was.

"My daddy isn't taking me to any lacrosse games," Scott said softly. Stiles put his arm around Scott and they made their way into Stiles' room. Stiles asked what was wrong and Scott went on to tell Stiles about the note they found when Scott and Melissa got home that night. Scott's dad left and he wasn't coming back. If anyone asked Scott didn't cry. He didn't allow the sobs to take over his body and Stiles didn't wrap his arms around the shaking boy and sooth him as they listened to Scott's crying mother and Stiles' angry parents downstairs. No, if anyone asked none of those events ever occurred.

* * *

Stiles didn't truly get the pain Scott was going through until his mom got sick. Claudia got sick when Stiles and Scott were in seventh grade. Stiles had snuck up to Scott's room through the window, which wasn't weird because it was Stiles, crying in the middle of the night. Scott immediately let him in and Stiles told him everything. Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles as Stiles sobbed. Stiles' mom had a few weeks, maximum, to live. Stiles never cried, ever. But Stiles cried himself to sleep that night. Scott tucked his best friend in and slept next to him until the sun rose.

When they woke up in the morning Stiles' dad was waiting in the living room with Scott's mom. The parents were hugging each other and Melissa was saying the words "fighter" and "cancer" to Stiles' dad. Stiles told Scott that he was going to spend the day at the hospital with his mom. Scott asked if Stiles' mom was contagious and Stiles said the sickness his mom had wasn't contagious. Scott was glade, he didn't want Stiles to die, or Stiles' dad.

Stiles came over to Scott's house the next morning, which was a Saturday so there wasn't any school. Stiles told Scott all about how his mom didn't have hair anymore and that she had wires connected to her and it scared Stiles a lot. Scott promised Stiles that everything was going to be okay. Stiles wasn't sure if he believed him.

Claudia died a week and a half later, earlier than expected. Stiles cried and cried and spent all his time at Scott's house. Scott's mom told Scott that Stiles could stay as long as he wanted, and Stiles' dad said that it was okay for Stiles to stay at Scott's house if it made him feel better. The hardest part for Stiles was the funeral. Scott held Stiles' hand as they slowly lowered his mother's casket into the ground. Stiles cried out his tears until there were no tears left to cry. Stiles moved back into his house after the funeral and didn't come to school for a week. When he did, it was the first time Scott had seen him since the funeral.

Stiles was starting to freak Scott out. Stiles would stop listening sometimes and then start talking about things, his breath shaking. At first, Scott wondered if Stiles had asthma too. His mom told him that was Stiles had was a panic attacks. Stiles had a lot of panic attacks. Scott now knew what it felt like for Stiles every time Scott had an asthma attack. Watching Stiles have a panic attack terrified Scott and broke his heart. He hated seeing Stiles so sad, angry, confused, and afraid. Stiles had always been the one to comfort Scott and Scott knew it was his turn to look after Stiles.

The next few years took their toll on the boys. Scott finally grew, but Stiles was still noticeably taller. They both tried out for the lacrosse team, as painful as the memories were for both of them. Neither of them was in any way good, and Scott had more asthma attacks than ever, but they didn't want to quit. It was a good distraction for them. The stars of the team were Jackson, who had been the little boy who got the nurse that day in elementary schools, and his friends Danny and Isaac.

One day, the two boys were sitting on Scott's couch, alone in the McCall house, and Scott told Stiles that he thought was Isaac was cute. Stiles told Scott that Isaac wasn't too bad looking and that he was a very nice guy, not that Stiles knew him personally. Scott asked Stiles if thinking that Isaac was cute was a bad thing. Scott explained also that he didn't find any of the girls at their school cute, as hard as he tried. Stiles told him that it was just fine, and that Stiles felt the same about Lydia. Scott told Stiles that he and Lydia would look very cute together. Both boys spent much more time trying to get better at lacrosse, to impress the cute ones. Neither was very successful.

It wasn't until their junior year that Scott suddenly became amazing at lacrosse. Actually, it was all of a sudden, Scott worked like crazy all summer to get better and keep his asthma under control. He wasn't on first line but Coach put him in the game. Stiles was sure he was even more excited about it than Scott. He didn't feel jealous, like he thought he would, just happy for his best friend. Stiles thought it probably had something to do with the fact that Isaac sat next to Scott in math and they talked.

Scott and Isaac talked about lacrosse and school and movies and the weather, and even math sometimes. Stiles started to see less and less of Scott, but still he saw Scott every single day. To any normal person, it would look as though Scott and Stiles were as close as ever, but they weren't. Stiles wasn't angry about it, just sad. That was, until Lydia told Stiles that Jackson broke up wit her. Stiles wasn't even sure how it came up but it was some point on the night of Lydia's birthday party, that everyone in the grade was invited to, when Lydia told him. She was crying and Stiles wrapped his arm around her small frame. Stiles didn't feel lonely that night as he and Lydia talked. They talked until the sun went down.

The next day at school Lydia sat at Stiles' and Scott's table. Allison followed her, and so did Isaac. Before they knew it, Scott and Stiles had whole group of friends and not just each other. The rest of the year went by so quickly. When they came back for senior year Stiles was officially Lydia's boyfriend and Isaac and Scott we're coming out of, what they called, "the closet". Lydia explained to the oblivious Stiles and Allison what the phrase meant. Nobody in the school judged them. Danny was gay and had come out along time ago. Whenever he came out people would make fun of him but Jackson had taken it upon himself to beat them up. Now nobody dared to say anything to anyone coming out.

Scott and Stiles were still best friends, brothers, but it wasn't the same. Isaac was the one who would calm Scott down when he had asthma attacks, and Stiles' panic attacks would be calmed by Lydia now, not Scott. Things were just changing, and changing a lot.

* * *

Scott's mom and Stiles' dad had starting dating when they were eighteen. They both supported the relationship unconditionally and it only took a year before Stiles' dad had proposed. As Scott and Stiles danced at their parents' wedding they looked back upon their childhood. They had always been outcasts, they had problems; they had been through so much together. From day one they had been best friends, and they had never fought once. They remained intertwined infinitely, and they never let it go.

* * *

**A/N: **Fanfics are most fun when you drop a review, tell me whatcha think! :)


End file.
